Missing scene 415
by YoureTheOne
Summary: How I wanted "Death takes a holiday" to end. Where Dean and Sam talks about what's happening to Sam.


**I was watching a video on youtube the other day and I suddenly got really inspired to write a Sam/Dean brotherly fanfic and I ended up with another "Alternative ending" thing, this time to "Death takes a holiday"**

-

Sam and Dean were gathering up their stuff, ready to leave the Godforsaken town, or more accurate: The earlier: reaper forsaken town.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Dean had been quiet ever since they'd called Bobby and told him the news about Pamela's death.

"No, not really" Dean answered sincerely, what was the point of lying and saying he was fine? He was sick and tired of lies and excuses.

"Pamela was-"

"Pamela's dead, life goes on… At least ours does" Dean said and continued throwing clothes into his duffle bag.

"Then what is it?" Sam asked, he had already stopped packing.

"Don't do that Sam! Don't pretend you don't know!" Dean snapped and threw a shoe across the room and it hit the wall with a thud.

Sam sighed as Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked "Or actually hell happened to _me_, what _on earth_ happened to you?"

"If you're going to give me another lecture, I don't need it" Sam said.

"I wouldn't have to if you just told me the damn truth for once!" Dean yelled and he didn't care if any of the persons renting rooms next door would hear them.

"I would have told you if you could have handled it" Sam said and then took a deep breath.

"It's consuming you Sam; it's going to get darker…" Dean tried to explain it to him _again_, but Sam cut him off.

"I can control it!"

"Maybe now Sam, but not for long…" Dean said and then slumped right on to the floor, like he had just been shot. "Why couldn't you have just listened to me?" He said, almost in a whisper, and he wasn't expecting to answer, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

"Dean" Sam said, he wanted to say something else, but he was pretty sure they've already said enough.

"We were supposed to… You and me" Dean said, trying to form his words "You had my back, I had yours"

"Dean" Sam said again and got down on the floor with him, crossing his legs and trying to look at Dean who was now looking down at the floor, when Dean sniffed a little he realized that his brother had actually cried.

"Sammy" Dean said "Please" He begged, he didn't even know what he was begging for "I need to watch out for you, but I can't when… You're not Sammy, you're this _thing_"

"I am not a thing" Sam said, his voice sounding slightly irritated, but he sighed before he continued "I am you brother"

"I know, and no matter what happens I'll be there Sammy, I'll help you, just…" He said and looked up at his younger brother's sparkling eyes "Don't make me regret it"

Sam nodded once, not sure what he could say, and afraid that he would promise something he couldn't keep.

"And this thing you're doing with Ruby…"

"Dean, don't" Sam said, half warningly- half pleadingly.

"You don't have to tell me Sam, just remember that… She doesn't know you like I do; she doesn't know those sides of you that you so rarely let on"

Sam still tried to say as little as possible, Dean was really poring his heart out know, if the end of the world was coming Dean sure as hell wasn't going to die _again_, with anything unsaid.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, he didn't quite understand what Dean was talking about.

"Like when you were a kid and I had to teach you have to ride a bike and I told you I wouldn't let go, but I still did and you fell into the rosebushes" Dean said "And you gave me that _look_ that told me you didn't trust me anymore… I know that look; you still give it to me sometimes. I don't think Ruby knows that look"

"I guess she doesn't" Sam said, a part of him was still rolling down memory lane to the time he had felt into the rose bushes.

"And I know that you hate pigeons because of that time when you were 7 and we were starting a new school and you came into the classroom with your head all covered in…"

"Yeah thanks Dean, I remember" Sam said and Dean smiled briefly "I also remember that some of the older kids tried to beat me up that day and you came and saved the day"

Dean smiled proudly again "Yeah, they called you poop head"

"Yeah" Sam agreed in a whisper and looked down for a minute before meeting Dean's eyes again "You don't have to tell me these things Dean, I won't forget that you're my big brother"

"Good, cause…." Dean stopped and swallowed "Just cause"

"You just have to trust me Dean"

"You have to let me trust you Sammy"

Sam nodded and then they just sat there.

"Okay, awkward, let's get out of here, okay?" Dean said and didn't have to think about it to agree with him, he tossed his last shirt into the duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. "You go ahead" Dean said and tossed him the keys to the car.

"I'm gonna drive?" Sam asked.

"If you want to"

"Sure" Sam answered and was out the door. Dean ran his hand through his hair and got the shoe he had thrown into the wall and studied it briefly before putting it into the duffle with the rest of his things.

"Cause I love you Sammy" He whispered and then head out the door after his baby brother.

-

**I know that's a little too much to hope for but… :P**


End file.
